10 Drabbles:Psych
by Cable Addict
Summary: I put my iPod on shuffle and wrote about Psych. Please tell me what you think of this drabble!


Disclaimer: Although I do own seasons 1 and 2 of Psych and the iPod where the songs lie, I don't own their rights... Please tell me what you think of this!

--

The rules:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

--

How Do You Do-Natasha Bedingfield

Juliet was nervous. She stood in front of her full length mirror and pulled at her dress. She and Shawn were going undercover at a college dance in order to catch a drug dealer turned murderer. She lightly fingered one of the loose curls in her hair. Juliet had always loved it when she curled her hair. She touched her necklace before a knock at her door caused her to jump. She opened it and came face to face with a dapper Shawn Spencer.

"How do you do, madam?"

--

Ella Elle La-Kate Ryan

Shawn flipped through the small 'Dutch to English dictionary'. Yesterday Juliet had let slip that she had taken Dutch in high school and still spoke it semi fluently.

"Ick how vawn yuh." Shawn muttered under his breath. "Ick how vawn yuh."

He made his way over to Juliet's desk, took a deep breath. "Ik hou van je." He grinned his goofy grin.

--

Troublemaker-Weezer

A young Shawn Spencer snuck out the backdoor at Santa Barbara High School.

"When will they get it that I don't get it?!" He yelled in frustration.

This was the third day this week that he had skipped school, and he had a plan today that included switching the clothes on the mannequins at the mall. He grinned as he thought of the confusion that he'd cause.

--

Just The Girl-The Click Five

Juliet ducked as a fist came at her face, and delivered her own to the bad guys gut. She swiftly kicked his feet out from under him, knocking him to the ground and quickly flipped him over to cuff him. She pulled him up and shoved him Lassiter's way.

"Thank you _so_ much for helping me Carlton!" She hissed, before turning and storming away. With her back turned to Shawn, Gus and Lassiter she grinned and pushed a piece of hair out of her face.

--

Indian-Sturm Und Drang

"Come on Gus! Hurry up! I wanna get more candy!" A Native American dressed Shawn called to his cowboy dressed friend.

"Have you ever had to walk in cowboy boots?" Gus yelled ahead to his friend. Shawn shook his head. "Well it's not easy!"

Shawn rolled his eyes and checked his watch. "There's only 40...8 more minutes of Trick or Treat left!"

"You know that most people leave their porch lights on past the time Trick or Treat ends. We'll be fine."

"If you say so…" Shawn grumbled.

--

I Am One Of Them-Aly & AJ

Juliet looked out the window as the kidnapper drove down the highway. She wasn't sure where she was, but she had a feeling she wasn't in Santa Barbara anymore. She hoped that the SBPD would be able to find her, and that she wouldn't come another victim. Never, in all of her time as a cop, had anything like this happened. Juliet had questioned Shawn's ability several times, and she made a quick promise to her and to him, that if she was found, she'd never second guess him again.

--

Won't Let Go-Negative

Shawn and Gus had been chasing a suspect when it happened. The suspect had pushed him and Gus had fallen through a hole in the floor. He had grabbed on to the edge of the board and was hanging there when Shawn doubled back.

"Hang on buddy! I'll pull you out!"

"Shawn! You better know what you're doing, or we'll both end up," Gus glanced down and immediately wished that he hadn't. "Down there." He whispered.

--

Forgiveness-Leona Lewis

"Dad, I'm sorry." A ten year old Shawn cried.

Henry glared at his son for a moment longer before sighing and motioning for his son to come closer. "What the hell happened kid?" He asked as he inspected the large gash on Shawn's arm.

Shawn sniffed. "I broke the window with the ball and then I went to pick up the glass in my arms like this," he showed him, "but it cut me." He sniffed again.

The cut wasn't terribly deep, but it was large enough that Henry was concerned. He sighed again and stood up to his full height. "Let's go get you cleaned up. And then," he paused, "we'll go get some ice cream."

"What about the window?" Shawn asked.

"Ah." Henry waved it off. "It's just a window."

--

The Great Beyond- R.E.M.

"Do you ever wonder?" Juliet asked as she lay on the picnic blanket staring up at the stars.

"Wonder what?" Shawn asked, half awake.

"If we're the only ones in the entire galaxy."

Shawn rolled over and was stunned for a moment as to how beautiful Juliet was.

"Sometimes." He finally admitted. "What about you?"

"All the time." They laid in a comfortable silence for a moment longer before Shawn spoke.

"You know, when Gus and I were younger, Gus had this telescope." He hesitated for a minute before continuing. "We used to stay up late just watching the stars. We wanted to discover a planet, or a constellation or something," He grinned, "so that we could be millionaires."

Juliet smiled. "That's cute."

"Yeah." Shawn nodded. "But I'd deny it under oath. So don't tell anyone. Ok?"

"Ok."

--

Some Kind Of Miracle-Kelly Clarkson

"Wow." Juliet whispered as she looked down at the small bundle in Shawn's arms.

"Yeah. Wow." He said softly.

"And he's ours? For real?" Juliet asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Yes. He's really yours." The social worker answered.

During a case, the SPBD discovered a baby at a crime scene. The parents had been killed and the baby had been left alone for 2 days. After the case had been solved and no family had been found for the child, Shawn and Juliet had decided to adopt him.

"What name should I put down?" The social worker asked.

They looked at each other and then back at the baby.

"Henry."


End file.
